


Symphony of Flesh

by neunundneunzig



Series: The Autonecrophilac Collection [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Autonecrophilia, Case Fic, Dirty Talk, Erotic Death, Fantasizing, Hybristophilia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Necrophilia, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neunundneunzig/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Will studies the case of a killer with unconventional desires, and finds himself horrifically paired with his mindset.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamefully stolen from Brite's wonderful _Drawing Blood_ which plays heavily on the mindset given to the killer in this work (minus the necrophilia).
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING**
> 
>  
> 
> Explicit violence, discussions of necrophilia, discussions of sexual violence, off-screen necrophilia, unwanted arousal.
> 
> Unlike the previous fic, this work contains actual non-consensual necrophilia. The sex acts are not explicitly described, but the murder very much is. It also contains someone becoming aroused against their desire at looking at a corpse and imagining the death. Please read with caution.
> 
> That said, I am planning on the second chapter containing no actual necrophilia, only discussions of it, and possibly psuedo-necrophilia like the previous work in this series.

Will walked past speculative and horrified neighbors into Zoe Schwartz’ home.

Hannibal met him almost as soon as he came in the door, “What have you been told about the case so far?” His tone was edged, almost interrogating. Sometimes, Will learned, Hannibal became irritated by his own concern for Will. Or more so, irritated by Will’s lack of concern for himself.

“Death of one female. Mutilation, sliced entirely open, died during said mutilation. Second of this kind, previous one struck two months ago. Where’s the body, upstairs?” Will sighed, ready to start the process so that he could be done with it quicker.

Hannibal placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a soft look, “Personally, I don’t think you should be here. This is a case someone else should take.”

“Well given I’m not being-” He bit back his reply, feeling capable despite his exhaustion, “What makes you think that?”

Hannibal swallowed. Jack came up behind him from the stairway, “Probably because our guy did more than just mutilate the body. He enjoyed it.”

Will blinked.

Hannibal sighed, “There is evidence of multiple instances of post-mortem sexual assaults on the body.”

Will swallowed and gave Hannibal a hard, cold stare. It pissed him off to think Hannibal thought he wasn’t able to handle this. Just because Will had certain desires and behaviors in the bedroom did _not_ mean it carried over into his work life. It was almost disgusting that Hannibal may think it did. He gave him a look to let him know this was definitely going to be a conversation later, and walked past him upstairs.

It surprised Will, sometimes, the sheer volume of blood in a human being. A gallon and a half could go such a ways. 

There were two kinds of horrific murders to him. One had the person looking like a brutalized human being, or perhaps a human that had been twisted somewhat. The other kind was far worse, and was the fate that had befallen poor Ms. Zoe Schwartz. 

Will paused, looking at Jack, “Her marital status?”

“Single. Recent engaged, but left at the altar somewhere around a month and a half ago. Ex-fiance isn’t a suspect, he’s been in Florida with his girlfriend.”

Will nodded, “Can I, ah, get the room please?”

Jack raised his voice, “Will needs the room.”

Forensic workers and officers filed out. Most didn’t look at Will, which was a relief to him. He hated the way most people looked at him anymore. Bryan looked up and gave him a closed mouth, pursed approximation of a smile. It was more an acknowledgement of his presence. Will returned it with a halfhearted nod.

“I think, perhaps, Will shouldn’t be entirely alone.” Hannibal came up by Jack. 

Will turned and glared, “I think, perhaps I should.” He snapped, no courtesy in his tone as he asked, “Please, Hannibal.”

Hannibal held his gaze for a moment before stepping out with Jack. Jack turned to Hannibal as they left, starting to speak. Good, Will thought, let him be scolded for trying to act like Will was a damaged thing again. He was better now than ever. This case was nothing too unusual for him.

Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing. Zoe’s face stitched itself back together seamlessly. The foreign biological material removed. Her organs gathered, and her ribs secured them. Life came again into her lungs.

_He watched her quietly, every night for nights before. Waited. Bid his time as best he could. He watched._

_She was so beautiful. She wasn’t perfect but she was good, so good. Better than the last. And she came to him so well, opened up so well, spoke about every little thing. He had to listen. He was dutiful in his work of course, but more so he_ had _to listen. He had to know her. And he got to. But not well enough yet._

_He was almost bursting with the desire to finally, truly know her. All of her. When she got up to take her shower, two minutes later than usual, he crept in. He knew, he knew where she kept the spare key, and he found his way up to wait silently in her bedroom, in a little corner where she wouldn’t see him._

_After a good time, the water shut off. He had to contain himself, he was so excited. The time was finally here._

_She turns, and she recognizes him. Which is why she doesn’t do anything immediately. Of course the moment he steps forward she tries to run, but he grabs her before she hits the door. She pulls objects off her dresser as she grabs for something, anything, to help her._

_He only wishes she could understand. She should, she needs to understand. He reassures her. It does nothing. So he takes his knife and tries to show her. He only wants to know her better. It’s going to feel so good, be so amazing for her, to be known to deeply._

_He sliced her open, between her breasts and down past her navel. She is terrified, of course, but she_ will _see. He slices again, breaking the last webbed grabs of skin and membrane before sinking his hands in. He holds her grey-blue intestines reverently. This knowledge is holy to him. He is overwhelmed by the weight, the warmth. He looks at her as she still breathes, paralyzed by shock. He smiles, “See?”_

Will gasps sharply, jolted. He bites his lip hard, instantly and disgustingly aware of the erection he has. His anger passes himself, to land on Hannibal, who just had to know this would have such an effect on him. It was absolutely infuriating. A small shiver past through him, and he suppressed it, biting his lip until it bled and putting a strong wall between himself and all the thoughts he knew were lurking.

Will let his arousal wane, hot with secret shame as he opened the door again. Hannibal, naturally, was waiting right in front of it. He met Will’s eye and gave a small sniff, then a curious look. Will wanted to break his nose for it. He let the crime scene workers return, not looking at Hannibal again, waiting until Jack entered.

“He knew her. Personally. Really well. He… did this to know her even better. We’re looking for very close relationships.”

Hannibal, obnoxiously, was by them again. Will glanced his way impatiently. He gave a small, courteous smile, “She was rather heartbroken by her fiance’s leaving. It is likely we have already interviewed the killer. It would be someone who supported her. A close friend, perhaps even a relative.”

Will glared at Hannibal and cocked his head, “Does she have a therapist?”

Jack gives them both a look and decides to ignore the obvious jab at Hannibal, “I’ll look into it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will deals with his feelings. Hannibal gives him an outlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've gotten this far I assume you know what to expect, but here's the run down.
> 
> Mentions of cannibalism, discussions of the case mentioned in the previous chapter (which contains murder, necrophilia, and rape), mentions of emotional abuse (y'know, everything Hannibal did to Will in S2), eroticizing actual murder and necrophilia, eroticizing one's own murder, consensual and encouraged fantasizing about corpse mutilation and necrophilia during sex, autonecrophilia, emotional drops and aftercare.
> 
> So definitely proceed with some caution here. This work plays _very_ heavily into the emotional side of all of this.

Will was still brooding as Hannibal cooked him dinner. He hardly spoke after the man came over, despite gentle and sometimes harmless probings. Hannibal tried to pull him in, talking about trivial things, asking him to help cook. Will refuted the request with harshness.

“No, I should probably walk the dogs.” He snapped, hoping Hannibal would leave, but not having it in him to tell him to. It was far too late now, with some kind of something cooking. If he outright asked, he knew it would lead to confrontation.

Will walked the dogs quietly, trying not to think. When he came home earlier, he almost vomited, nauseous with himself, hating himself so deeply. That part of the reason he wanted Hannibal there. Some part of Will still couldn’t trust himself at this moment. Not after everything he went through, everything Hannibal put him through, really. His head was better but his mind could slip. 

He tried not to hold it so bitterly now, but his anger about all of that flared up. It was painful. He hated having it, but he couldn’t forget it so fast, only push it back and to the side. Will threw a stick for his boys to chase, gazing out distantly, eyes and mind not focused on the task at hand. It was tiring. He was tired of hating and fearing himself and wanted to just let it all go. Sometimes, just sometimes, Hannibal gave him that chance.

He sighed and went back in for a bit, temper temporarily abated.

Hannibal smiled as he came in, just sweet and patient. He had put a tablecloth on Will’s table and laid out grilled asparagus, wrapped figs and a thin bread.

Will made himself return the smile and led the dogs to their kennels, trying to be happy for Hannibal. He moved quietly to the table, meeting Hannibal’s eye once or twice, something that had become somewhat of a sign of respect between the two of them. It took a lot out of Will, before, to see Hannibal. It got easier every day.

Hannibal gave him a nearly demure smile before setting down the main dish, a plate for himself, and for Will.

Will stared at the dish for a long moment. His heart sank. He looked away, then at it again before whispering, “Do you think this is funny?”

“Excuse me?”

“This isn’t cute or clever or whatever you were aiming for. I didn’t take you as the kind to intentionally put someone off their appetite.” Will pushed the dish away and grabbed some bread, staring off and chewing on it.

“Will. I’m sorry. It’s seared lamb chops. I don’t think I understand what you find offensive about the dish.”

“Don’t play coy with me Hannibal, you owe me far too much respect to be doing that. To even start, lamb?” He gave a heartless, hurt laugh, “Cmon. Who are we even eating? Will I have to work _that_ scene tomorrow?”

He gave Will a concerned look, “I assumed the trauma of the crime scene today would prove to be emotionally tolling on you. I didn’t want to aggravate that in any way. It appears I have failed. I promise you, this is from a fat young sheep. No human bones are of this shape.” He gave a gentle pause, “What do you see, Will?”

He stared at the rich, plump lamb in it’s sauce, feeling sicker by the second, but no longer with Hannibal, “I see her body split open. Her bones shining and slick and… Usually I don’t just… keep thinking about it but…” He hung his head, trying not to cry.

Hannibal took a bite of his own meal, “You had a strong emotional response. It was distressing for you in what you have learned to make into a detached environment.”

“You knew I was going to have that reaction.” Will accused.

“And I tried to prevent you from seeing the body.”

Will sighed, more angry at himself that anything else, least of all Hannibal. He shoved his dish his way, “Can you… I’m sorry. Can you take it off the bone? I can’t look at it like that.”

Hannibal smiled and did so, slicing the meat, and taking the crackling smoked bone for himself to savor. Will didn’t mind at all, trying to slice the meat without seeing Zoe Schwartz’ body splitting under the scalpel of his steak knife. 

“I know this must be frustrating to you, Will. Not being able to control one’s emotions is a frightening thing, especially in such extreme circumstances. I want you to at least consider talking to me about it. Holding onto anger for yourself won’t help at all, especially if this case goes on for another killing. I won’t force the topic again. But I want you to consider this.

* * *

A week later, Will still hadn’t said a work to Hannibal about it at all. But he was processing it himself, in ways. He wasn’t angry at Hannibal at all. They carried on like usual, spending most nights together at one of their places or the other. Hannibal cooked. Will kept him company. Will hadn’t engaged him for sex, which Hannibal didn’t push for.

Tonight they were at Hannibal’s. The meal had long since passed, and after a slow shower together, Will was trying to make love to Hannibal on his bed. 

Hannibal leaned against the headboard, legs spread. Will guided himself in and kissed Hannibal again deeply, rubbing his strong thighs.

Will chanced a little thrust and pulled himself out. He tried to push back in, but instead pressed his hardly stiff penis against him. Will mumbled an apology and guided himself in again, stroking himself a little as he did. He started a shallow rhythm before sliding out again and giving a huff.

Hannibal touched his sides gently, not saying anything, giving Will the chance. He knew calling more attention would only frustrate Will further and make it more difficult for him to maintain an erection. Will gave one more effort before sighing and pulling off to rest on the headboard next to Hannibal.

“Sorry. I… You know it’s not you.”

“I know. You have nothing to be sorry for. May I touch you?”

Will sighed, “I mean, sure, but don’t expect anything. It’s been like this.”

Hannibal reached over and started stroking him, “You haven’t been able to maintain an erection?”

Will sighed and leaned back, “Not… not since the last crime scene. I know, I know it’s because of the scene. It’s just…”

“Your guilt and fear spoil your arousal at every turn, I’m sure. You were hesitant to eat meat from the bone after working that scene directly. It is easy to see how it works its way into other avenues. Given your normal sexual appetite with me, I assume you masturbate regularly as well?”

Will laughed shortly, “Yeah, I’d say I’m a horny guy.”

“Have you been having nocturnal emissions?” He noted the look on Will’s face, “Don’t feel ashamed. You know I will never judge you.”

Will sighed, “I’m not… afraid of judgement. I just hate how you’re always right. Yeah I’ve had some. And they’re all fucking erotic nightmares.”

Hannibal nodded, “Let’s not talk about them then.”

“Well we are already. What else can we talk about?” He sighed and reached over, touching Hannibal, feeling the need to reciprocate.

Hannibal gave a soft moan, mostly just in acknowledgement of the touch. He looked at Will, making the man meet his eyes, “How would you kill me, sweet Will?”

He felt the other man’s penis give a subtle twitch. He tightened his grip slightly. Will gasped and looked at him as though it was Hannibal that betrayed him, and not his own body. Will closed his eyes, whispering, “With my hands. Hannibal…”

“Tell me about the reckoning you’ve promised.” Hannibal muttered, ghosting his lips along the shell of his ear, slowly masturbating him.

Will shook his head, “It’s. You don’t want-”

Hannibal nipped his earlobe, “Don’t presume you know more about what I want than I myself do. I want to see you in your truest, as I have shown you myself. Don’t you owe me that respect? Tell me, would you tear me apart with your hands? Would my bones splinter under you? There would be no one to bandage your knuckles after. You would have to find comfort elsewhere. Unless…” Will grew stiffer in his hand, “Unless you’d seek comfort in me still.”

“This isn’t a game.” Will whispered urgently, “This isn’t like when you drug and fuck me and we both want it, someone is actually dead. I can’t get off thinking about their murder.”

Hannibal gave an emphasised tilt of the head at Will’s new and glistening erection, “You’re not. You’re thinking of mine, and it seems you are very able to get off to this. And for now, it seems only this is strong enough to break through your shame. You have a very active imagination, Will. How would you kill me?”

Will looked in his eyes, but gazed out past them before rolling on top of Hannibal, muttering, “What’s our safeword?”

“Lighthouse.” Hannibal nodded, trying to contain his excitement. 

“Can I… Can I fuck you? Are you okay with that? You… I shouldn’t, I don’t know, I-”

“Will. If you go somewhere too dark, I will guide you out. But know that I am more than able to physically stop you if you cannot stop yourself.” He promised. He knew the only time he would risk stopping Will by force was if it was life or death for him. The idea of letting Will kill him in a fit of dark passion had it’s appeal, but he wasn’t quite ready to turn in yet. Nor would he stop too soon and evoke such shame from Will for future encounters.

Will took a slow breath and slid into Hannibal, his erection maintained, “I’ve gotten so close to you. You let me in your home. You let me see you. You let me inside you. I’m so close to you and I need to know you. To know you better than anything.”

He didn’t thrust, but stayed in. His hand slid up to Hannibal’s throat, “I would let you know it was happening. I couldn’t take you by surprise and risk missing the look in your eyes.” He started squeezing gently, his own eyes glazing over, “You watch me choke you. There’s so much there. But not betrayal, no.” He gave a single, rough thrust, squeezing his neck roughly, “Pride. You’re proud of me. By knowing you, I know myself better. I see you fully, and you see me. And I see myself. This is our design.”

Hannibal went still under him, near overwhelmed with the beautiful accuracy. Will stared down, hips starting to rock softly, “I think I’d feel ashamed after. I would feel ashamed that I felt no other shame or regret. You’re so right about everything. Killing you makes me feel like god. And you… you are a beautiful, beautiful sacrifice. You’re so good, so good. You understand me so well.”

“And I’d love you so much for letting me know myself. I love you so much for what you’ve done to me,” He whispered into his neck. Hannibal’s heart jumped. Will had never said it before. It meant more than it ever could have in any other context. Will didn’t even seem to notice. 

“I’d press against you. Feel that warm fading. Oh Hannibal… I take you to your basement… I’m not a chef like you but I need to honor you, I need to take every part of you, it’s my design.” He moaned, grabbing his legs, then moving up to his stomach, “I’m not a surgeon like you but my hands don’t falter as I split you open, oh god you’re so beautiful inside Hannibal…”

Will grabbed at his chest, sliding a thumb just barely under his ribs. Hannibal stayed still, making his heart rate drop so that the beats of it didn’t pull Will out of his fantasy. His immaculate control of his body proved useful in many instances. Will grasped at his ribs, in his mind’s eye grabbing at the treasure of meat and viscera underneath.

“It’s intimate. It’s the most intimate thing we’ve ever done. I’m not you, I’m not neat, I don’t carve them out like a butcher. You’re not a pig to me, you’re the image of god, I’m made in your image. But oh god I’m so hungry for you,” He dipped his head to bite Hannibal’s shoulder, drawing out blood, tearing off a chunk of skin, “I put my hands in you. I lick the blood from your sternum, I gnaw at the bone. This is my design, Hannibal, I am what you made me and now I have you all to myself.”

Will pulled back to look at Hannibal. Hannibal had never felt more exposed, knowing what Will saw was every part of him. He was stripped bare and Will saw him and deemed it to be good. 

Will grabbed roughly at his stomach, which was painful and certainly unpleasant, but definitely worth it. Will moaned, “You’ve never been open, you hardly let me see you and now you can’t hide a thing from me, oh Hannibal, I pull out your intestines, they’re heavy and warm and-” He arched and spilled into him.

Will stared off, his body rocking through his orgasm as his mind recovered. Hannibal reached down and stroked himself, quickly reaching his own orgasm, on edge from watching Will. They stayed quiet as Will brought himself back to the present.

Hannibal felt his own seed start to dry on himself. He looked up, speaking gently, “Will?”

Will teared up, then collapsed into Hannibal’s chest and sobbed softly, still inside him, soft now. It was a desperate crying, a much needed release of emotions. Hannibal held him through it, rubbing his back. When his tears dwindled, Hannibal whispered soft encouragements, promising Will how much he loved him and how good he’d done.

Will pulled out after some time and let Hannibal guide him to the shower, cleaning them both gently. Will didn’t say much else. Hannibal spoke more to him, tone quiet and soothing.

“You’ve done so well tonight, my sweet Will. I love you so dearly.” He washed over his body in slow, soapy circles, “Your desires are natural and you should not feel ashamed for them. What we did tonight was a safe outlet. I know your mind went somewhere dark. But you dealt with it and you’re here now. And I’m here with you.”

Will finally spoke as Hannibal was drying him off, “I couldn’t actually.” He muttered.

“Hm?”

“I… you don’t have to worry about a reckoning. I don’t think… The moment it was over I was just standing there… and you were cold and dead and… I don’t think I could live with myself much longer after. I… I don’t think I could live without you.”

Hannibal smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, “You won’t have to, my love.”

Will winced, “I… do, uh, feel that way about you. I’m sorry that was the first time I said it.”

“I wouldn’t have had it any other way. But you must say it properly now.”

Will took a gentle breath, “I love you Hannibal.”

“I love you too, Will.”

Hannibal got him cleaned and fed him a small snack of fruit before curling up beside him, hearing his heartbeat. Hannibal was glad to care for Will. It let him hide how raw he felt. Will had seen him, had seen him truly. It would have scared him, if he felt fear.

“It was her therapist.” Will muttered tiredly.

“Hm?”

“Jack said she had a therapist. It had to be him. He had to know her to know himself. That’s why he does his job. And that’s why he killed her.”

Hannibal turned off his light and pulled Will close, “He should have just kept her. Had I killed you along the way, any of the times I considered it, I would not…” 

He looked down and saw Will asleep. He kissed his forehead gently and closed his own eyes, wondering which one of them would kill the other first.


End file.
